Happily Ever Laughter
by mouch30
Summary: Pinkie Pie is the happiest pony around, until she receives a letter from her father telling her that her mother has fallen ill, and that she must return back to the farm to see her mother one last time, but dark memories cloud the skies as Pinkie returns to the place she was once forced to call home.
1. Chapter 1

Happily Ever Laughter

Chapter 1

* * *

AN: I deleted the other Happily Ever Laughter because I ran out of ideas and that wasn't even how the story was supposed to go. so here you go! new story! Same title! Review! Lightning Flash belongs to Lightning Flash. i love avenged sevenfold so much. the song in this chapter is an original :) i know there is a fic out there with Pinkie's dad getting sick or whatever, but i liked the idea so i wanted to make THIS. SO THERE.

EDITED FOR LIGHTNING FLASH, TO SOOTHE HIS RAGING ATTRACTION TO PINKIE.

* * *

"Good morning, Cloudchaser!"

"Good morning, Pinkie."

"How ya doin', Lilly?"

"Great, thanks for asking, Pinkie!"

"Lightning Flash!"

"Pinkie, hey!" The white pegasus smiled at the pink earth pony before swooping her up in a big kiss. "How's my favorite pony today?"

The mare giggled, returning the passionate smooch. "I'm doing great! Just doing my job!"

"Which is?"

"Making sure everypony is smiling!"

Pinkie Pie herself beamed at the Pegasus she was talking to before skipping along the way. Her poufy mane and tail bounced along to the song she was humming. "~Yes, I love to make you smile, smile, smile…~"

The exuberant pink pony stopped in front of a large oak tree. Its branches reached higher than any building in Ponyville, its trunk was large enough for a fully-grown dragon to curl up in. It was none other than the Ponyville library –or in other words– Twilight Sparkle's house. She lifted a hoof and knocked on the door. It opened shortly to reveal a light mauve unicorn with a purple and pink streaked indigo mane. Her eyes were bloodshot, and she yawned hugely before greeting Pinkie.

"Hey, Pinkie, what can I do for you?" Twilight rubbed her eyes.

"Just dropping by to say hello!"

There were a few seconds of silence before anypony spoke.

"Hello!"

"Is that all Pinkie? I kind of have a lot to do."

"You know what you need?"

"A cup of coffee?"

"No, you need some cheering up. How about I sing you a song?"

"How about you don't? I don't have time for this…"

Pinkie opened her mouth and began to sing:

_Sometimes when you have too many things to do,_

_And you feel like there isn't a way through,_

_And you fret and you scream_

_Hoping this is all a dream,_

_When in reality,_

_You've got too much on your plate…_

_And you worry that it's too late…_

_When all you have to do is…_

_Sit back and take a break,_

_Relax for Celestia's sake,_

_Take a nap, or sing a song,_

_Remember your friends were here all along_

_Incase you need to have some fun_

_We'll all play by the river and lay in the sun_

_You're never alone_

_So don't be a moan_

_And seize the day_

_Come out and play!_

_Don't worry, 'cuz everything will be okay!_

_And I'll stop you if you ever cry,_

'_Cuz I'm the one and only Pinkie Pie!_

"Wow."

"Ya like it? I made it up on the spot," Pinkie grinned. "Come on, Twilight. Give us a smile!"

Twilight's mouth twitched until it broke out into a smile. "Alright, you got me. I guess I needed that song to cheer me up, and as soon as I finish my studies, I'll come out and play. Thing is, I've been up for two days working on my report to Celestia, but my conclusion doesn't match up with my hypothesis, even though I went through the scientific method about six times! I just can't seem to figure out what variable I need to change!"

Pinkie peeked into the library. It was dark. None of the lights except for a few candles were on. She could just make out a bundle of papers, test tubes, and beakers resting on the circular table in the center of the room.

"Gee, Twilight, it looks pretty gloomy in there. Why don't you open a window?" Pinkie trotted in to let some sunlight in.

"No! Pinkie, don't!"

As the natural light streamed in, Twilight gasped. "That just ruined the whole experiment! Now I have to…" She paused as she looked at the papers she had been writing on. "Wait a minute… Oh!" She face-hoofed herself. "How stupid of me!"

"What happened?" asked Pinkie.

"Because it was so dark, I've been reading my hypothesis wrong! Oh thank you Pinkie, now I can finally finish my report!" Twilight grabbed Pinkie and hugged her gently before letting her go and returning to her studies.

Pinkie smiled and left the library, closing the door just as she heard cries of "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" She closed her eyes and chuckled to herself, "Another day, another pony smiling because of Pinkie."

* * *

"…And I was all POW! Smack! Crunch! And I defeated the evil monster in ten seconds flat!"

Scootaloo was seated in a booth with her fellow Cutie Mark Crusader, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle. Pinkie stood before them placing tall glasses of frothy strawberry, vanilla, and chocolate milkshakes in front of them.

"Thank you, Pinkie," Rarity said, who was sitting on the other side of the table.

"Not a problem! So, what happened to the monster?" asked Pinkie.

"It wasn't a _monster_, it was a ponyequin of mine, and I had dressed it in my newest creation," retorted Rarity, who glared at Sweetie Belle. "And _no_, it didn't look like a mutated pony zombie."

"Did you actually say that?" giggled Pinkie.

Sweetie Belle nodded proudly, a smug smile on her little face. "Yup! Rarity was _so_ mad!"

Pinkie laughed out loud. "Well, I gotta go! See you guys." Pinkie resumed to her job, taking orders and serving customers until her shift was over and she was free for the day.

"We're thinking of closing early," said Mr. Cake as he walked to the door. He looked exhausted, Pinkie observed. It must be the foals, Pinkie thought. They had grown quickly and were now one year old. "Could you turn the sign Pinkie?"

"Sure thing, Mr. Cake," Pinkie said, nudging the 'OPEN' sign until it flipped to 'CLOSED'.

"Oh, by the way Pinkie, this came for you in the mail. Sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but we were pretty busy." Mr. Cake placed a white envelope on the table before turning to kitchen.

Pinkie sat down at one of the empty tables and tore the envelope open with her mouth. A single sheet of yellowed paper fluttered out. The handwriting was small and neat, and vaguely familiar. Pinkie's heart quickened when she read the first two words, and sped up as she read the rest of the letter:

_Dear Pinkamena,_

_This is your father writing. I am sending this letter to inform you that your mother has fallen sick. We fear that she might be living her last days. We would like you to come home to see her for the last time. Your sisters are going to be here as well. We all need to come together for your mother. We hope to see you soon. We would like it if you came as soon as possible. _

_Regards,_

_Your father_

Pinkie stared at the paper, her mouth agape. Her mother… her own mother who she hasn't seen for 12 years was dying, and they decided to contact her _now_? After all those years of believing that her family didn't love her, they had asked her to come back home? She gritted her teeth, tears of anger and anguish leaking out. Memories flooded her brain; working at the rock farm, being looked down on by her parents and sisters, crying in her bedroom after she had been sent there with no supper, and worst of all, getting her cutie mark and being scorned by her entire family. But… in a way, she had to go back home. Just to see them once gain.

_ To see them look at you in disgust and turn their heads away?_ A small voice in Pinkie's head said. _To hear them sigh every time you open your mouth? To see them roll their eyes every time you try to be useful? To feel your father's hooves, hard like a rock, on your back? To be pushed around by your sisters for being a different color? That's a great idea, Pinkie. Really. You're so smart. Wow._

"No," whispered Pinkie. "I'm going back to show them that even though I haven't forgiven them for what they have done to me, I will be mature and face them, for one last time. And then I'll never go back." Pinkie rested her head on the table. "Never."

* * *

and i watched the avengers again. 4th time! and i'm hoping for a fifth :3

omg i love loki. we're married.


	2. Chapter 2

Happily Ever Laughter

Chapter 2

* * *

AN: the first two paragraphs are so thick what's wrong with me.

this is MUCH better than the other HEL, right guys?

* * *

Pinkie spent the next day preparing for her trip. It would be a long one, so she made sure to pack loads of snacks. She had written back to her father, confirming her return in three days, before going over to each of her friends' houses and telling them the news. Her friends were supportive and acted as they should, but their apologies lacked a certain caring factor, as they had no idea how returning home would destroy the walls that Pinkie had carefully built around her. All those years of constructing the perfect background that didn't give any details about her true upbringing would finally crash when she would have to face her family.

Pinkie crammed the last cupcake box next to her can of streamers before finally zipping up the duffel bag. She placed it next to her suitcase of clothes (and party decorations; because you never know when a party would be planned) and collapsed on her bed, worn out from her packing and preparations. Not only was she working at the Sugar Cube corner, but also in the weekends she helped out at the joke shop and planned parties for ponies. She had earned quite a reputation for being such a great party planner that she even had a few jobs in Canterlot and Manehattan, hosting elite parties and elegant dinners. She had to postpone a recent party offer though, and talked to her boss at the joke shop about her leaving. He was pretty chilled about it, telling her he was sorry and to take her time. The Cakes were understanding as well, patting her on the back and hugging her, reassuring her and smoothing her hair down as if those little gestures would calm the raging fire inside her. Pinkie wearily checked the alarm clock on her bedside table. It read 9:58 PM. She had to get some sleep soon, because her train would be leaving quite early in the morning. She snuggled under her covers and closed her eyes, soon drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning came quickly, and Pinkie was way too tired to think. She did everything robotically, with an emotionless face. Her friends were there to see her off at the platform, carrying her luggage and saying good-bye. The only pony that didn't show up was Rainbow Dash, but Pinkie asked the others to tell her that it was okay. Rarity had tears in her eyes (ever the drama queen) as she hugged Pinkie good-bye. Fluttershy also nuzzled Pinkie, and Twilight and Applejack quickly joined the hug. The train whistle screamed, and Pinkie was on her way to the far outskirts of Hoofington. The rock farm was situated quite a distance from any real civilization, the rising skyline of Hoofington only visible when one stood on the roof of the barn. The journey to there itself took up two days, and the walk towards the farm would take about a day.

Pinkie sat down by a window seat and waved good-bye to her friends. She kept waving until they turned into small colorful dots on the platform, and continued until they had disappeared altogether.

A rainbow maned Pegasus flew down from sky seconds after the train sped towards the horizon. "Hey guys, sorry, my alarm didn't go off. Where's Pinkie?"

"Ya just missed her," responded Applejack sadly, her eyes cast downwards.

Everypony was silent, the stillness broken by a pony sniffing and quietly swearing.

"Well, when she gets back, we'll throw the best welcome party ever!" Rainbow Dash suddenly said, her chest puffing up. "A party so awesome that it'll kick the sadness right out of her!"

"That's a great idea," pondered Twilight. "We'll have to get organizing fast if we want it to be as amazing as one of Pinkie's own parties."

"Let's do this!" cried Rainbow. "For Pinkie!" she stuck her hoof in the air.

Four other hooves followed suit. "For Pinkie!"

"M'am, is this your stop?"

Pinkie was gently shaken awake, surprised to find she was resting against a glass window. She yawned and gathered her bearings, nodding at the train attendant. "Thank you." She collected her suitcase and duffel bag from the top of the train compartment and luggage room, and waddled off the train and onto the grey stone platform of the Hoofington train station. She remembered coming here once, alone, the day she had run away. She recalled the familiar structures and most the streets. Flashbacks of when she was still young but old enough to take care of herself rushed to her: feeling scared and lonely, finally finding a seedy motel who was willing to give her a room for ten bits, which was all she had, and then sneaking on a train to Ponyville where…

…Where the Cakes were kind enough to adopt her, not only as a trainee, but as a daughter as well. The Cakes were her family. That was it.

Pinkie shuffled to the exit and adjusted her bags more comfortable on her back, readying herself for the trek she would soon endure. She snuffled into her duffel to pull out a perfectly iced cupcake, white with bright orange sprinkles, and carefully stuffed it in her mouth. Chewing happily, the sweet frosting caressing her tongue, she began her voyage.

She hadn't met a single soul on the way. The bright colors of life were slowly darkening into muted grays, browns, and blacks. The once neatly clipped grass lawns that bordered Hoofington were replaced by vast stretches of rock and dirt plains. Pinkie was the only colorful speck on this entire terrain. Her hooves throbbed, but she continued on, pressing herself to reach the farm before the sun set. She quickly glanced at the great orb, worried to see it slowly sink into the land beneath her. She hurried, ignoring her fatigue and soreness, intent on finishing her quest. The sooner she got there, the sooner she could leave.

Finally, after a half hour of walking, she spotted the rising mounds of rock from the farm and the roof of her house. She began to slow until she made it to the front door. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door.

The door opened, behind it an old stallion with an orange-brown pelt. A black hat rested on his graying white-streaked mane. A pickaxe adorned his flank. He simply stared at her with golden eyes, eyes that once looked her with hate and disappointment. He blinked lazily. "Pinkamena," he said flatly, his voice as hard and gravely as ever. "We're glad you could come."

"The pleasure was all mine," Pinkie said, her blue eyes narrowing slightly.

"Come in," he moved out of the way to let his youngest daughter in. Pinkie walked in, resting her bags next to the staircase. Pinkie looked around, taking in all the little details that had blurred in her mind every time she thought of her old house. The fireplace still had pictures of them, not smiling at the camera, but looking stern. The old cracked brown sofa was still ruling the living room, and Pinkie could just make out the dull gray walls of the kitchen from where she was standing.

"Your sisters are arriving tomorrow," said her father. He bent down to pick up Pinkie's bags. "I'll just put these in your old room." His eyes screwed up as he tried to lift the case, his back making audible creaking noises.

"Here, let me," Pinkie swooped down and picked the suitcase up, struggling a bit before turning to march up the stairs. She would come back down for her duffel. She walked down the hallway towards her old room. She opened the door, the smell of dust and despair hanging in the air. She dropped her bag and coughed, dust motes swirling in the air. "Has this room ever been cleaned?" she yelled to her dad. Her voice echoed through the house. She stared at her room. "Oh…" Pinkie sniffed, feeling her heart get squeezed by the intense gushing of memories that haunted her. She walked over to her bed; the colors faded with age, and stroked the covers. She leaned down and sniffed her pillow, the stale smell of powdery filth traveling up her nose. She straightened up and seized the covers, beating them so all the dust would fly off. She opened the windows to let some actual air inside. The evening sun cast rays of orange into her room. She mooched around, blowing dust off of little items, like her special rock collection and pictures of Hoofington.

As a filly, she was obsessed with living a life outside of the farm, with other ponies that were kind to her. She wanted to be part of a bustling lifestyle, one with lots of friends and parties all week. She wanted to be free, to be herself. _And look at me now. Living the dream._

Pinkie walked back downstairs to pick her duffel bag up and bring it to her room, until she heard a small cough.

"Hey…" Pinkie closed her eyes before saying the next word. "Dad, where's Mom?"

"In the master bedroom," said her father, walking up the stairs. "I think you should see her."

Pinkie gently pushed the door open to find her mother, pale and sickly, lying on the bed, her blue-gray mane spilling all over the pillow. Her eyes were closed, as if heavy with sleep, but they flickered open from the sound of her husband's voice.

"Sue, dear, guess who's here."

Sue coughed again. "Who is it, Clyde? I can't see without my glasses."

"It's me…mom. Pinkie…Pinkamena," said Pinkie, awkwardly shifting from hoof to hoof. "Remember me?"

"Ah, yes, my third daughter… where are my other two?"

"Am I not enough for you?" Pinkie chuckled darkly.

Clyde cleared his throat. "I should prepare dinner for us." He promptly left the room.

"Pinkamena, come sit down," Sue gestured to her side.

Pinkie walked over and sat down on the scratchy duvet. "Yes?"

"I just want you to know that…even though it was very subtle, we love you very much."

Those five little words slapped Pinkie in the face. She stared into the eyes of her mother, her nostrils flaring as she breathed out. "Well, you had a very strange way of showing it." She stood up and stomped out of the room before shutting the door loudly, and repeating the process as she slammed the door of her own room, locking herself in and unlocking the tears that were now flowing down her face.

* * *

i wish i were a cat.


	3. Chapter 3

Happily Ever Laughter

Chapter 3

* * *

AN: sorry for the late update. I lub you all! Oh, and not to sound emo, but this story is very close to my heart. I actually know how Pinkie feels, which is why this story is easy for me to write.

* * *

"Pinkamena, it's time for dinner."

She heard her father breathing outside her bedroom door before walking back downstairs. She glanced in the mirror on her wall, wiping any tears or snot that were on her face and made her way downstairs. She could smell something cooking…potatoes?

"Come, sit," her father said, his voice somewhat muffled from the pot he was handling in his mouth. He placed it on the table and lifted the lid. Inside were chunks of potatoes swimming in a light broth; Pinkie was right. He grabbed a ladle and poured some of the soup into Pinkie's bowl. She blew on her food to cool it down and took a little sip. It was bland and weak. She pulled a face, and then got up to get something from her saddlebag. She came back with a small bottle of hot sauce, which she poured generously on her plate before digging in.

"What in Equestria did you put in your food?" asked her father. He seemed bewildered, as if Pinkie had poured something disgusting in her bowl.

"Hot sauce. You want some?"

"No…"

The meal was finished in silence; the only noises were the gulping of soup and the chewing of potatoes.

"You should spend some time with your mother," Clyde said, lifting his plate up. He walked back to the kitchen. Pinkie did the same, placing her bowl in the sink where she began to clean hers and her father's bowl. "Ever since you left…well…it's been hard on her."

"Oh yes, I'm sure you all missed me very much," Pinkie grumbled, her voice oozing sarcasm.

Her father didn't reply. Instead, he went to the living room and sat on the couch, opening the newspaper that was lying on the coffee table.

Pinkie lingered in the kitchen before finally deciding to visit her mother again. She trotted up the stairs and knocked quietly on the door. "Mom?"

"Yes, dear?" Sue coughed.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course."

Pinkie entered, her face turning a bit red from the shame of facing her mother again after running out of the room crying. "I'm sorry for…running away a while back."

"That's alright. I feel as if it were my fault."

"No…it wasn't. I'm just…tired."

"Pinkamena…come closer. My heart isn't as strong as it was before you left," Sue crooned, lifting a shaking hoof.

"Mom," Pinkie said softly. "You need rest. I'll leave you now," Pinkie closed the door and quickly ran to her room, her lower lip trembling at the sight of her sickly mother trying to talk to her youngest foal. The image wouldn't get out of her head. That was the exact same tone her mother used the night she ran away from home…

"_Pinkamena, it's time for bed."_

"_Yes, mother," the young foal said peeping from under the covers of her bed. Little did her mother know that a saddlebag filled with supplies was hiding under her bed, waiting to be grabbed at the right time. _

"_Good night, Pinkamena," said Sue, tucking the pink pony in. She leaned in and softly nuzzled her cheek, something she hadn't done to her foal in years._

"_I'm not a baby anymore," Pinkamena whined, roughly shoving her mother away and diving under the covers. Geez, when would her mother just leave and let her plan begin?_

"_Pinkamena…"_

"_Good night, mother."_

_Sue sighed and quietly walked out of the room, the door closing with a soft click. _

_Excellent, thought Pinkamena. She waited for 15 minutes before leaping out of bed, grabbing her saddlebag and galloping out of the house._

Why? Why had she pushed her mother away? If only she had known the next time she would see her own mother would be on her deathbed. Pinkie sighed. Her family was so messed up.

She decided to have an early night. Stepping out of her room only to brush her teeth and wash her face, she was ready for bed, and jumped into pillow, pulling the covers over her body. It was cold, but after a few minutes of shivering, the duvet finally warmed up due to her body heat, and Pinkie was able to sleep.

Pinkie woke up early the next morning, expecting to look out her window and see the beautiful town of Ponyville, yet only got the muddy fields of rock and yuck. She groaned, remembering why she was here. She got up; stretching her legs, and went to the bathroom. After relieving herself on the toilet, she stared at her reflection. What she saw made her gasp. She was less pink…how was that even possible? Her eyes had lost their luster, and her hair… her lovely, poufy, curly hair that she was famous for now hung like a limp noodle down her back. There were still a few curls here and there, but it was mostly straight. How? Why?

Well, she _was_ Pinkie Pie. And didn't this happen a year ago, when she forgot her birthday? Was her birthday coming up now? No…it wasn't. So what was the reason? The reason her hair died a year ago was because she had felt such strong hate for the ponies around her…was this the reason now?

Probably. She _did_ hate the ponies around her. It was no secret. Everypony around her knew it.

Pinkie sighed (_Oh dear, that's going to become a habit_, she thought) and walked downstairs to prepare some breakfast for herself. She rummaged through the kitchen cupboards but found nothing. _Does my family even eat?_

Just then, her father walked in, his eyes bleary. "Good morning."

"Morning. Dad, there is nothing to eat."

"Why don't you have some oatmeal?"

"O-oatmeal? Are you crazy?" exclaimed Pinkie.

"Oh right, I forgot you hated oatmeal," Clyde laughed, his voice cracking and shaking. "I think we have some bran flakes, hold on." He reached up to open a high cabinet, his back popping, his knees trembling as he tried to open it.

"Dad, let me," Pinkie said, easily stretching up to pull down a box of Bran Flakes. She opened the box and took a sniff. "Ugh, they smell stale. Where's all the normal food?"

"Well, since your mother is sick, and I'm not as young as I used to be, frequent trips to the store are a bit hard," said Clyde.

Pinkie instantly felt bad about her complaining. "Um…I've got some things in my bag. Should I make breakfast for you and mom?"

"No. I prefer oatmeal."

Pinkie shrugged and walked back upstairs to grab a container of cupcakes from her bag. She went back downstairs and sat down, opening the box and picking a particularly fluffy cupcake with bright yellow icing and a little blue star on top. She took a big bite, licking frosting off her lips and smiling, glad that she still felt like her old self when eating one of these treats. Her father stared at her, a bowl of mushy oatmeal in front of her.

"How you eat that…thing shocks me," he muttered, turning back to his plate of oatmeal.

"Likewise, Dad," Pinkie said. She finished off her cupcake and closed the lid. "When are Bellamina and Isabella coming?"

"They should be here for lunch. Could you take this to your mother?" Clyde pushed another full bowl of oatmeal to Pinkie. "I've got to get to work." He got up, put his bowl in the sink and sloped off to the barn.

Pinkie sighed (_Again?_) and went to clean up. She hated when ponies left dirty dishes in the sink. Just clean them! What's the problem? She put her mother's bowl on a tray and carried it upstairs, careful not to trip on the fading stair carpet. She entered the master bedroom after knocking on the door with one hoof and pushing in. Her mother was sleeping, her mane strewn all over the pillow. She looked so troubled, so sad, that Pinkie didn't want to wake her up. She left the tray of food on the bedside table and quickly exited. Now, all she had to do was wait for her sisters to arrive.

"Pinkamena, come help me outside."

Or that.

* * *

who loves loki? I LOVE LOKI.


	4. Chapter 4

Happily Ever Laughter

Chapter 4

* * *

AN: You ever been hit where Pinkie was hit? it hurst like hell, especially when you get hit there with a wooden bowl...

I just want to make something VERY clear: I know Pinkie is a little Out Of Character, but it's her family that makes her act that way, okay? i don't want people whining that 'Pinkie would never say that' or 'Pinkie wouldn't do that'. IT'S MY STORY OKAYS I DO AS I PLEASE. ^^ enjoy.

* * *

How long had it been since Pinkie had last stood in the old, dusty barn that housed the many tools needed to farm rocks? 11? 12? And yet, nothing changed. Everything was in its rightful place.

"When was the last time you cleaned the barn?" whined Pinkie, coughing loudly.

"My back just ain't what it used to be," sighed Clyde, blowing dust off an old shovel. "Here."

"A shovel."

"Yes. Use it."

"To do _what_? Dig up some worms for your lunch?"

"Rocks!" Clyde brought his hoof down on the soft spot at the back of Pinkie's head. "Rocks, you dunce! Dig some up!"

Pinkie stared in shock at her father. "How…_dare_ you hit me?"

Clyde straightened up, a fierce look in his eyes. "I am your father and I can do as I please."

Pinkie raised her upper lip in annoyance, but decided not to say anything. She snatched the shovel from her father's hoof and stomped outside.

"We only need to find gray ones!" croaked her father.

"Yes, dad," growled Pinkie under her breath. She stalked to the edge of the dirt plain where she angrily stabbed the ground with the shovel, preparing herself to get to work. She began digging out the dirt; scooping great mounds out of the hole to find the gray rocks her father oh so desperately needed and probably lusted for. Sweat coated her forehead, mixing with the small particles of filth that arose from the ground and settled onto her body. Her hair began to dampen as she dug deeper and deeper, finally hitting something hard. She got down on her knees and cleared away the dirt with her hooves. In her hooves now were a small collection of rocks; brown rocks, black rocks, purple rocks, even green-speckled rocks. But no gray ones! "For the love of all things happy and magical," grumbled Pinkie, sitting down on her rump. She spotted her dad not far from her, using another shovel to burrow into the ground in search for gray rocks. He looked back to see Pinkie's head sticking out a hole.

"Found any yet?" he asked, his voice straining.

"No," bellowed Pinkie, getting out of the hole and dusting herself off. She picked her shovel up and walked away from her previous hole, getting ready to start digging a new one. This routine went on for the rest of the morning; Pinkie would dig a hole and not find any gray rocks, forcing her to go dig another hole. The whole stretch of dirt was now littered with holes. Finally, after digging her 40th hole, Pinkie struck gold. Well, not gold, but gray. A whole bunch of perfect little gray rocks were scrunched together at the bottom of the crater, waiting to be taken by somepony. Pinkie smiled, glad that she was finally able to complete her task, and quickly gathered up the rocks in her arms, ready to climb out of the hole. She scattered the stones across the ground, picking out the crumbled ones and only keeping the ones that her father would accept.

"Dad, hey, Dad, I found some gray rocks!" yelled Pinkie. _I can't wait to see his face when he realizes that I did a good job and that I'm not as useless as he thinks I am_, thought Pinkie giddily. She waited for her father to slowly trot to her place.

"Show me," he said.

Pinkie rolled her eyes. "Um hello, they're all over the floor. I think you can see them just fine."

Clyde bent down, inspecting each rock for any deformities. The rocks seemed to satisfy his expectations, and he got back up on his hooves and looked to Pinkie, his expression much softer than it was before. "These will do. Carry them to the barn," he ordered.

Pinkie nodded, hurt that he didn't even praise her on a job well done. Then again, that phrase was probably the nicest thing he had ever said to her. She looked around her, wondering how she could get all the rocks back to the barn without a basket to carry them in. She groaned and dragged her hoof across her face. She galloped towards the barn, leaving the rocks behind her, and hunted for a basket. She found one, and then quickly walked back to her digging site, placing all the rocks into the hamper and carrying it all the way back to the barn. By this time, Pinkie was slightly out of breath, as the places she had been digging were quite far from the base of the farm. She set the basket down just as her father appeared again, carrying his own basket of gray rocks.

"Why did we need only gray rocks, Dad?" asked Pinkie, sitting down on her haunches.

"Well, we were running low…You see, it's been a long time since we had an order for any sort of rocks…but a few weeks ago a stallion from Trottingham asked us for about 100 gray rocks. Said he was building his own house. Anyways, we completed the order, but that left us with no gray rocks. That's what I've been doing this past week. Collecting gray rocks. You know…in case." There was a pause. "Pinkamena…what did you do to your mane? Wasn't it…curly?"

Pinkie lifted a hoof and ran it through her mane, the silky strands cascading down her arm like water. "Oh, uh, yeah, it happens…sometimes…when I'm, uh, tired." She pursed her lips, trying to think of an excuse. "I also didn't pack my…curler…thingy." She didn't want to tell him the real reason: _Oh yeah Dad, my hair goes all flat when I'm surrounded by ponies I hate, and since you guys are the only ponies around, well, you get the idea._

Clyde stared at his youngest daughter, wondering how his and his wife's genes could have formed such a strange foal. "We should get inside. It's almost lunch."

Pinkie gazed at the sky; surprised that time had flown quickly. When she was a filly and was forced to till in the fields, the hours dragged on forever. It didn't matter how hard she worked or whether she sneaked away to hide behind the barn, the morning shift would always be the longest.

She followed her father inside the house, but parted ways when he walked towards the kitchen and she climbed the stairs, intent on taking a shower to wash off all the muck that clung to her body. But before that, maybe she should check on her mother…

She gently knocked on the closed door, and pushed it open. Her mother was sitting up, reading a book, but a smile crept up on her face when she saw Pinkie standing in the room.

"Oh, Pinkamena, good morning. Or should I say good afternoon?"

"No, it's still morning, I guess," Pinkie said, looking at the clock on the bedside table. "It's like, 12:00. Anyways, I just came by to see if you were doing alright."

"Oh, I'm fine, I just-" Sue began coughing violently, her chest heaving and her body shaking from the coughs.

Pinkie rushed over to her mother's side, and spotted a glass of water on the table. She lifted it to her mother's lips, tilting it back to let the liquid travel down Sue's throat, soothing the fire that burned inside her mother.

"Ah, th-thank you, Pinkamena," gasped her mother, clearing her throat once more. "Oh…it's getting worse."

"What's getting worse, Mom?" asked Pinkie, resting a hoof on Sue's forehead.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all," Sue quickly reassured her daughter. "Don't worry about me. Go take a shower, dear."

Pinkie nodded and walked out of the room towards her own bedroom, closing the door behind her. She turned on the lights and rummaged through her bag to find her special shampoo and conditioner that made her smell like bubblegum. She entered the bathroom and locked the door. She turned the water on, turning the cold and hot taps until the bath was filled with warm water. She slipped in the tub, the water flowing over her, washing away all the grime that was on her. She dunked her head inside the water, enjoying the quite lull of it rushing through her ears. Her mane floated around her, tickling her shoulders. She used to do this all the time when she was a foal: lock herself in the bathroom and run a bath just to lie in the water and listen to it gently run through her ears. Sometimes, when she didn't have enough time, she would just fill the sink up and dunk her head in, just to get her daily dose of that delicious sensation.

It was getting a bit harder to breath, but Pinkie persisted on, gripping the sides of the tub to ensure she didn't float up. Her eyes were still closed, not tightly, but her lungs were now burning, and they scrunched up instinctively. Her chest began to convulse, and finally, she could take it no longer. Her head shot up, taking in deep breaths of air. So many times she had come so close to trying to drown herself…

She shook her head, ridding her ears of water and proceeded to wash herself. She lathered her mane with the shampoo, the bright pink bubbles cheering her up, and grabbed a plastic cup that was in the corner of the bath, filling it with water and soaking herself, since her family didn't think of investing a showerhead. She then used her conditioner, and while that settled in, she cleaned her body with the small bar of soap that was resting on the bath ledge. She finished her bath quickly, stepping out into the cold air and shaking herself like a dog. She took three towels from the rack above the sink: two to wrap her mane and tail up and one to dry her body. She rubbed the towel on her back, her cutie mark, her torso, and everywhere else to ensure she was as dry as a bone. She unwrapped her tail first, using the brush she had brought from home to comb out all the kinks in her tail. It was just as limp and straight as her mane, she noticed as she began brushing through her locks. Once she was completely dry, she headed back towards her mother's room.

"Hey, mom, we're having lunch now. Should I bring a tray over or are you going to…come down?"

Sue shook her head. "I'd rather you bring a tray up. I fear I'm too weak to walk anywhere."

"Okay," Pinkie said, picking up the breakfast tray. The bowl was only half-full, the oatmeal dry and flaky having lost its moisture.

Downstairs, Clyde was busy preparing lunch. He stuffed dry hay between two slices of bread, and began setting out the table. One plate for him, a plate for Pinkamena, and two more plates for his dear daughters. Those two were so kind and caring that they were coming to visit their poor sick mother and help out with the farm. Oh yes, Bellamina and Isabella were his pride and joy, two lovely little mares that filled his heart with such passion. They were so selfless that they actually took the time to prepare themselves to come on over to the rock farm again, and on such short notice as well. If only Pinkamena were as good a daughter as Bellamina and Isabella.

Pinkie appeared on the last steps and walked into the kitchen to set the tray down and clean the stale oatmeal out the bowl. She noticed that there were two new places on the table.

"Are…Bellamina and Isabella coming now?" asked Pinkie, surprised and disgusted with herself for remembering the names of those ponies.

"Yes, they are, they should be here any minute," Clyde said, an eager smile on his face. "It's been too long…but at least they wrote, yes, they remembered…"

Pinkie made a face and heavily at down on her chair. She watched her father prepare the rest of the sandwiches. He hastily shoved hay between the two end parts of a loaf, and threw it onto Pinkie's plate. He then lovingly placed pieces of hay onto two perfectly square slices, making sure that sandwich had plenty of hay in, and gently lay it down on the plate opposite Pinkie. He made another one in the same way, and carefully put it on the other plate. Pinkie half expected him to start reading it a bedtime story or perhaps even kiss it goodnight. Then he sat down with his own sandwich and waited. Pinkie made the first move to take a bite, but as soon as she lifted the sandwich to her lips, her father banged his hoof on the table.

"Wait for them," he hissed.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

Clyde bounced…_bounced_ out of his seat and ran towards the door.

"My dears, hello!"

"Hello, father," two voices spoke in perfect unison.

Pinkie heard hoofsteps on the wooden floor. She felt their gazes upon her.

"Hello, Pinkamena."

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN. CHRIS EVANS: BEST ASS EVER. I CRY AT EVERY SINGLE MARVEL MOVIE OMG I LOVE ANDREW GARFIELD.


	5. Chapter 5

Happily Ever Laughter

Chapter 5

* * *

Pinkie's blue eyes narrowed at the sight of the two mares that now stood before her. A torrent of forgotten memories came crashing down on her, choking and drowning her in spite and hate.

She glared at her sisters, yet they still smiled sweetly.

"It's so nice to see you again," purred Isabella. Her dark gray mane still hung over one eye, and on her silvery flank was a hammer and chisel.

"Yes, darling, you don't know how much we've…_missed_ you," agreed Bellamina. She had grown out her mane, so the pale locks tumbled onto her back, and she had acquired an eye magnifier cutie mark on her grayish purple backside. "Oh, you haven't changed at all. Still the same bright pink coat, _balloon_ cutie mark…what happened to that disaster you called your mane?"

Pinkie didn't reply. She only looked at her family before turning back to her food and continuing her lunch.

"Girls, please, sit down. You must be tired after that long journey. Let me take your bags," offered Clyde, taking the luggage and dragging it upstairs. It was funny, how suddenly his back didn't give him any trouble while carrying _their_ luggage, yet when _Pinkie_ needed help…

"Mm, my favorite dish," said Isabella, sitting down beside Bellamina. She lifted the sandwich in her hooves and took a bite. "And Father remembered to cut off the ends! Just like old times."

Pinkie glanced at her sandwich. The ends were poking out, sharp and ready to poke Pinkie's soft tongue.

"So, Pinkamena," Bellamina began to say. "How are things wherever you are?"

Pinkie shuffled her hooves, scraping them on the floor. "Fine."

"Tell us, what have you been doing with your life after you left?" Bellamina went on.

Pinkie steeled herself. "I work in a bakery on weekdays, and on weekends I help out at the Joke shop…and I'm also the local party planner."

Bellamina and Isabella stared at each other before bursting into laughter.

"Oh, Pinkamena," chuckled Isabella. "Who in Equestria would ever hire _you_ as a party planner?"

"Loads of ponies!" cried Pinkie. "I'm the best party pony in Ponyville!"

"Ooh, _Ponyville_," sneered Bellamina. "Is that your _home_ now?"

"Yes, it is," snapped Pinkie. "I have loads of friends there and everypony loves me and I can make anypony smile!"

Bellamina and Isabella looked at their younger sister, then to each other, their eyes having a silent conversation.

"I suppose you have had a splendid time playing with rocks?" Pinkie asked, her voice heavy with sarcasm.

Isabella slammed her front hooves on the table, her facial expression suddenly livid with rage. "I'll have you know that I am one of the greatest sculptures in the eastern side of Equestria, and Bellamina here has inspected and cut Princess Celestia's _very own crown jewels_! Even though you have disgraced this family by venturing outside the field of rocks, I only ask for a little bit of _respect_, seeing as your entire family consists of business in rocks."

"I didn't disgrace that family! It's not my fault that my special talent is partying!" Pinkie cried, trembling from the anger she felt inside her.

Isabella opened her mouth again, but Bellamina simply put a hoof on her twin's shoulder. "Sisters, let us not fight. We came here for mother. Shall we see whether she needs help? I'm sure she'd love to see us."

Isabella snorted, but relaxed in her seat. "Very well."

Pinkie began sulking, her mouth in a sad pout as she picked at her meal. Deciding she wasn't hungry, she got up and carried her plate to the kitchen, where she left the plate as it was on the counter. Her sisters had just finished their lunch, and did the same, except they put their plates in the sink.

"Filthy little filly, why don't you clean your things up properly?" complained Isabella.

Pinkie ignored her as all three mares trotted up the stairs to visit their poor mother. Just as Pinkie was about to open the bedroom door, Bellamina slapped the pink pony's hoof. From the other side, Isabella pushed Pinkie out of the way, both the mares giggling as Pinkie stumbled and hit her head on the doorknob. Bellamina opened the door and strode in, Isabella on her heels.

"Oh, mother," moaned Bellamina, rushing over to Sue's bed. "What an awful event to befall our lovely family!"

"Yes, it is a simply horrible ordeal!" whined Isabella, placing a gentle hoof on her mother's forehead.

Sue smiled at her daughters. "My dears, I cannot express my happiness to see you both in words."

Clyde, who was hiding in a corner, walked over to his family and put two caring hooves around them. "My heart aches with the amount of love I feel in this room."

All four ponies nuzzled each other in a group hugging, each of them failing to notice Pinkie in the doorway nursing her throbbing nose. She looked at the sickening display of affection in front of her, dirty words bouncing around her head.

"Mother," murmured Isabella. "It is with grieve honor that I say that Bellamina and I will be here till the very end, and no matter what, we love you very much." Tears began leaking from her eyes. Bellamina followed suit.

"Yes, mother, if only…if only we knew sooner." She buried her face in Sue's pillow, sobbing loudly.

Clyde's eyes were beginning to leak as well. "I…I couldn't' have asked for lovelier daughters. You two are my pride and joy," he said, planting a kiss on each of their heads.

Pinkie stared at them, unaware of the moisture on her own cheeks. Isabella glanced over to the silent pony in the hallway, and rudely stuck out her tongue. It wasn't until that moment that Pinkie felt she wasn't a part of the family. The tears were coming fast, more from anger than sadness, and she briskly turned to exit the room.

"Oh, Pinkamena, don't you want to join the _family_ hug?" derided Isabella, a sick smile on her face. "Oh wait, I don't think there's any space."

Pinkie stopped, and without turning her head, said, "There never really was."

* * *

AN: Sorry for the kinda short chapter. I hate myself for writing all those mean things directed towards Pinkie D:

Alright, time for some talking about ME. (If you do not want to hear about my vacation, ignore this)

Spain is great. It is. Nice food, nice people, nice weather. The pool is sweet. But I wouldn't know, I didn't swim in it yet. YOU WANNA KNOW WHY? WHY DONT YOU GUESS? ONE MINUTE MY BED IS WHITE THE NEXT MINUTE IM SLEEPING ON THE JAPANESE FLAG. Not only that, but (WARNING MAJOR HORROR COMING UP) not even two days after, I get: a Pilonidal cyst (GOOGLE AT YOUR OWN RISK SERIOUSLY IT'S GROSS AS OMG). I have to take three medications a day, three times a day, I cant sit, I havent slept in 2 days, and i cry every time i lie down. :/ I was horribly scared, especially since...the c-word runs in my family. But, the good news is, it shrunk, so I'm able to function normally. Sorry for annoying and disgusting you all, but, I couldn't help but share it with all of you. Is this against the rules of fanfiction? Should I just stop writing ANs that have nothing to do with the story? Let's make a poll about it.


	6. Chapter 6

Happily Ever Laughter

Chapter 6

* * *

Pinkie sat alone in her room, sulking on her bed, listening to the faint voices of her 'family' in her mother's room, talking and laughing about the good old days.

She hated them, every single one of them: her father, her mother, her sisters especially. She couldn't believe that these ponies were her blood and flesh!

Pinkie punched her pillow, grunting in anger and frustration. Why, _why_ did she have to go through this? The only reason she was here was to say good-bye to her dying mother, yet she felt out of place and awkward whenever she was alone with her. Was…was she really not a part of this family? A dark thought crossed Pinkie's mind. Yes, that must be it! She was adopted! A small smile grew on Pinkie's lips. Her heart fluttered, and she felt lighter than before. The sudden realization of this made her strangely happy. She wasn't a part of this family!

She leapt off the bed and did a small prance around the room. Oh, thank Celestia! She was so excited! She would go tell her parents she knew the truth and then perhaps even find her real family! She bet that her real mother was a sweet, loving pony and her father missed her terribly and would love her forever and never hurt her, and maybe she even had some sisters who loved playing with her and were always nice to her…

"I should go ask them now!" said Pinkie to herself. She bounded out of the room and burst into her parent's bedroom. They were all huddled around Sue, talking quietly. "I have something important to say!" said Pinkie.

"Do you know how to knock?" snapped Bellamina.

Pinkie ignored the comment. She stared straight at her parents. "I know the truth," she said.

Clyde looked confused, yet, there was a horrified look on Sue's face.

"I'm adopted!" cried Pinkie, flinging her front legs in the air, a huge smile on her face.

There was silence…then…laughter? Cold, cruel laughter!

Pinkie's smile faltered as she lowered her front legs, staring at her sisters and father. Their lips were curled in smirks and they chuckled darkly.

"Pinkamena," her father began. "You are not adopted. What in Equestria gave you that idea?"

"I…I just thought since…"

"Since your cutie mark is different?" asked Isabella.

"Well, yes," Pinkie stated.

Clyde sighed. "Pinkamena…your cutie mark doesn't mean anything. The fact that you've got a talent for silly games and frivolous parties just means that something happened with your mother's pregnancy," he said, as if it were a simple answer.

All the while, Sue's face was still frozen in fear and sadness.

"Oh…" Pinkie took a step back, bowing her head.

"Why were you so happy to be adopted?" asked Isabella. Her eyes narrowed. "Do you not like this family?"

"Do you want me to answer that question?"

"I _wish_ you were adopted!" screamed Isabella. "How dare you defy this family that has given you love and affection when we should have left you in the hospital to another family?"

"Isabella!" scolded Clyde. "That's no way to talk to anypony."

Isabella slunk back, cuddling closer to her mother.

Pinkie was taken aback by the screaming, her eyes growing wide with fear. Fat tears rolled down her face. "I wish I were adopted too," she whimpered before running out of the room. She rushed to her room and pulled out her suitcase from under her bed, and hastily began shoving her things into it. She sniffed loudly, cramming all the boxes of sweets inside and zipping the bag shut. It was only the second day of her visit here, and her family had already reduced her to the sad, crying, heart-broken pony she was during her foalhood. She sat down on her suitcase, shivering and sobbing.

A gentle knock was heard on the door. "Pinkamena?" a voice said.

"Go away!" cried Pinkamena. She didn't care if she was going to be punished later on.

"Pinkamena, it's me, your mother. Open the door, please."

Pinkie wiped her tears and took a deep breath. She got up and opened the door slowly, revealing her weak mother shaking on her hooves. She left the door open and stomped to her bed, heavily sitting down. "You shouldn't be out of bed," she said, her voice hard.

Sue hobbled towards the bed and sat down next to her daughter. "I think telling my daughter the truth is more important than my health," she said.

Pinkie turned to face her mother, her mouth forming an 'O' of surprise. "The truth?"

"Yes, the truth," replied her mother. "Come here."

Pinkie scooted on the bed until her flank was touching her mother's. Sue gently grabbed Pinkie's head and laid it down on her lap. Pinkie shifted until she was comfortable lying down.

Sue began stroking Pinkie's soft mane. "Before Clyde and I met, I was living in Manehattan. It wasn't as sophisticated as it is now, but I loved it all the same. When I was a young filly, I used to love going down to the bars and diners and just have fun with other ponies my age. I had a large group of friends, and every night we used to go dancing at this club. I don't remember many of the ponies I met there, but I do remember one very special colt. His name was Fraise Tagada, and he was the most gorgeous colt I had ever seen. His mane was bright pink, with sparkles in it, and his coat was a very light pink."

"Just like me," Pinkie pointed out. She had a feeling she knew where this was going."

"Yes, just like you. He seemed to like me as much as I liked him, for we spent quite a lot of time together. But sadly, my family had to move, and I with them, and that was the last I saw of Tagada." Sue sighed sadly, her eyes cast down. "We moved to Trottingham, and that's where I met Clyde. We fell in love and got married, and had two beautiful foals. Then one day, when I was shopping in the local marketplace not far from here, I saw him again." Sue smiled. "He was the most colorful thing in the entire square. The best thing was that he was looking for _me_. We had a wonderful reunion, but the time came for me to leave. We promised to keep in touch, and after that, Tagada would come by and visit me almost every day. Then one day…when Clyde was taking the girls somewhere special, he came over, and…" Sue stopped.

"Oh my gosh…" murmured Pinkie. She put her hooves over her ears. "Please don't tell me what happened next."

Sue chuckled softly. "Alright, I think you can guess what happened. After that little episode, I told him that we couldn't see each other anymore. He left with a broken heart, and I was left here with a growing foal inside me. When the time came to give birth, I had to act as surprised as the others that you were pink, but secretly, I was thrilled that you turned out like him, even though Clyde was suspicious about it. I named you Pinkamena in hopes you'd like the nickname 'Pinkie'."

"Does…do the others know?" whispered Pinkie.

"No, they don't," replied Sue. "And the only thing I ask of you is to not tell them. Clyde's heart has grown fragile with age, and this might break it." She pulled Pinkie upright and stared into her eyes. "I am truly sorry for the way he and your sisters have treated you. I should have done something." Tears began falling down. "I…I should have…" She broke down, hugging Pinkie fiercely.

"So…you love me?" asked Pinkie, hugging her mother back.

"With all my heart…Pinkie."

Mother and daughter embraced, crying and holding each other. Sue was the first to pull away. She pushed Pinkie's mane out of her face, and smiled. Pinkie returned the grin.

"We must get back," Sue murmured.

"Okay," Pinkie agreed. "Let me help you to your bed."

"Thank you," said Sue, leaning on Pinkie's shoulder as the pink mare led them to the master bedroom. Thankfully, it was empty, and Pinkie laid Sue in bed and tucked her mother in, just as Sue had done to Pinkie many years ago.

"Mother, I'm so sorry for running away that night," said Pinkie.

"I don't blame you," said Sue, stroking Pinkie's cheek. "But I must admit, my heart broke in two when I realized you were gone."

Pinkie frowned, suddenly angry with herself for hurting her mother. "Mother, I-"

"Hush, my dear little filly, all is forgiven. Now, be kind and help your father with the farm," said Sue, smiling all the while.

"Fine." Pinkie sighed, and walked out, shutting the door behind her. She walked downstairs and out the front door, spotting her father and sisters next to the barn.

"About time you showed up!" screeched Isabella. "Hurry up and get to work!"

* * *

AN: BET YOU ALL THOUGHT PINKIE REALLY WAS ADOPTED! HA HA HA ME AND MY MIND TRICKS. Anyhoo, it seems only three people like my author notes! So go over to my profile and vote vote vote! PS: Fraise Tagada is a type of strawberry flavored candy. :P


	7. Chapter 7

Happily Ever Laughter

Chapter 7

* * *

"Do you not know the difference between gray and silver? This rock is _clearly_ a medium gray and this one is _clearly_ not! _This _one is very clearly a _Magentaish_ gray! _There is a difference_!"

"Stop slacking and get back to work! Why are you so lazy? Do you see anypony else resting? _No_! Carry those rocks over there! Now carry them back! Don't question my orders, filly!"

"Pinkamena, listen to your sisters. Don't give me that look. What did I just say? You go help your sisters with that basket, don't leave them to do everything!"

"Pinkamena, eat your food properly, you're not a little filly anymore!"

"What are you pouring over your potatoes? You're going to ruin the delicate balance of salt that Father had lovingly seasoned your plate with. Ungrateful brat!"

"Pinkamena, hurry up and clear the table. Why do you expect everypony else to cater after you? You're not the one with a sore back."

Pinkie lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. Her muscles were sore from the farm work she had just finished. She sighed deeply, recalling all the events that had occurred today. Number one; her family had made her cry multiple times even though this was her second day here. Number two; she was the bastard foal of her mother and a mysterious pink colt. Number three; it was obviously very important that Pinkie learned the entire color spectrum before farming rocks again with her sisters.

Turning to rest on her side, Pinkie closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep. Eventually, she did.

_Colorful shapes swirled around Pinkie, bright happy colors...A giant cupcake with light blue frosting and pink sprinkles floated in front of her face. She turned around to find a whole bunch of ponies behind her, laughing and smiling. Pinkie herself began grinning as she ran towards them, eager to make friends. _

"_Hey Pinkie!" said a pony. It turned out to be Rainbow Dash. "How's it going?"_

"_Oh, Dashie!" cried Pinkie. She leapt into the pegasus's outstretched front legs, giving her best friend a huge hug. "I miss you guys so much!"_

"_Listen to me, Pinkie," Rainbow began. "I know you seem unhappy, but you gotta keep your chin up and get through this. Everypony is behind you!"_

_At that moment, Pinkie's entire group of friends walked up to her._

"_We'll always be with you, darling," said Rarity._

"_There ain't nopony else we'd rather see smile," said Applejack._

"_Yay, Pinkie," cheered Fluttershy._

"_We're all waiting for you to come home," said Twilight, a huge smile on her face. "Wait until you see the results of the experiment you helped me finish!"_

"_Remember Pinkie…" Rainbow was saying. "We lo-"_

"Wake up. Wake up!"

Pinkie's eyes slowly opened, the world around her a blur. "Huh?" she mumbled sleepily. Standing above her was a very angry Isabella.

"Oh _good morning_, Sleeping Beauty. Are you waiting for your servants to bring you breakfast in bed? Bellamina has prepared a very nice bowl of oatmeal, and I expect you to eat your bowl!"

It was going to be a bad day.

Isabella flounced out of Pinkie's room, allowing the still tired pony to gather herself and get prepared. She walked to the bathroom and began to clean her face. She looked at her reflection. It was the same. But…there was something wrong with it. Pinkie thought back to her dream. All she remembered were colors and shapes…and ponies talking? She thought (not very hard), but nonetheless, she thought, and recalled something somepony had said.

_There ain't nopony else we'd rather see smile…_

Pinkie's mouth twitched, and the corners of her mouth began to lift. There. That was better! She widened her mouth, and gave her reflection a huge cheesy grin. Pinkie instantly felt light and happier than she was. This was what her family was keeping from her! A smile.

Pinkie stuck her head out of the bathroom, checking for anypony. When the coast was clear, she crept towards her mother's room. She silently opened the door and peeked in. Sue was lying in bed, staring desolately at the ceiling. Time to make somepony else smile!

"Goooooooooood MORNING!" Pinkie ran across the room and jumped onto the large bed. She gave her mother a gentle hug.

"Oh, Pinkie, you scared me!" gasped Sue, resting her hoof on her speeding heart. She coughed once, but then suppressed the rest as to not worry her daughter. As soon as Pinkie put her front legs around her, Sue gave in to the cuddle, holding Pinkie close and smoothing her hair. "You silly filly."

Pinkie looked up to see her mother beaming at her. "Just wanted to see you smile."

"Well, you've succeeded," chuckled Sue.

"_PINKAMENA DIANE PIE! YOUR OATMEAL IS GETTING COLD!_"

"Somepony woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," muttered Sue.

Mother and daughter shared a quiet giggle.

"Now, go, before they get angry," said Sue. "It's not nice to keep ponies waiting."

"Okay," sighed Pinkie. "I'll be back though! I have a surprise for you!"

Sue smiled again. "I look forward to seeing it."

Pinkie winked at her mother before going downstairs into the kitchen. Her sisters were sitting down, silently slurping the gray oatmeal.

"Oh boy, oatmeal, _my favorite_," Pinkie said, nudging Isabella. "Wow, look at you chowing down that bowl! You're like a vacuum. Hey, yesterday, I bought a vacuum, but I returned it because it _sucked_! Ha! Get it?"

Isabella stared at Pinkie. "There is no way we are related."

Pinkie giggled. "You best believe it, sister. Hey, what did one wall say to the other?"

Bellamina sniffed. "Walls cannot talk."

"No…it said…meet you at the _corner_!" Pinkie slammed a hoof on the table and burst out laughing. "Classic!"

"Pinkamena?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

Pinkie mimed zipping her mouth closed, locking it, digging a hole, dropping the key in the hole, covering the key with dirt, building a house above the hold, and moving in.

"Pinkamena! What are you doing?" asked Isabella. Her voice sounded exasperated.

"Oh, I was just zipping my mouth, locking it with a key, digging a hole, dropping the key in the hole, cover-"

"I'm sorry I asked," moaned Isabella.

Bellamina got to her hooves. "Well, anyways, it's about time we got to work. Father wants to us to categorize the new shipment of pebbles that arrived just this morning. Of course, that is a job for me. Isabella, when I give you the rocks that have been categorized, you should then fix them up. Maybe chip off a loose pebble, make sure they are perfect. Then Pinkamena will carry them to the eastern barn, wash them, stack them neatly in the piles specified by me, oh, you also have to clean out the entire eastern barn, it's very dusty. Oh, and you have to clean the tools. They've become rusty. Actually, there's a tool shop in Hoofington, just an hour's trot from here. You'll have to get some new ones. We need shovels, pickaxes, and hoes, and maybe a new wheelbarrow. Pinkamena? Are you even listening?"

Pinkie had been feigning sleep the entire time. "Oh? Sorry, but you were just being so bo-ring!"

"There is nothing boring about rocks," snapped Isabella.

Pinkie leaned forward, and put her mouth right next to Isabella's ear. "Whatever helps you sleep at night," she whispered.

Isabella's ear twitched, and she pushed Pinkie away from her. "Uh, we have to get to work!"

The sisters left the kitchen. Pinkie rushed to one of the cupboards. Her special cake tin was in there, hidden behind bowls and plates that were too broken to use. She pried it open. Nestled inside were six deliciously smelling, delectable cupcakes smothered with a healthy heap of icing, sprinkled with silver balls, red hearts, yellow sugar stars, and bright blue marzipan flowers. These were her _special_ cupcakes. She lovingly hoof-crafted these using only the best ingredients. Twice a month, she would treat herself to one of these tasty treats, but she had brought them with her on the trip incase anypony would have tried to steal them. She had always wanted to share them with somepony very close to her, and now she had the chance. She lifted one out, and placed it on a clean plate. She carried it upstairs to Sue's room. Sue was still in bed, reading the same book as yesterday.

"Surprise!" Pinkie cried, hoofing her mother the plate.

"Oh, Pinkie! What a lovely little cake," said Sue. "It looks absolutely delicious!"

"I made it myself!" Pinkie said proudly, instinctively puffing out her chest.

"Well, I will surely enjoy it," said Sue. She picked up the cupcake and took a small bite. "Oh, it's simply amazing!"

Pinkie could feel blood rushing to her cheeks. "Aw shucks, Ma. Well, I gotta get to work!"

"Thank you, sweetie," said Sue.

* * *

Outside, Clyde was busy talking to his eldest daughter. "Now, Bellamina, are you alright sorting all these rocks?"

"Of course, Father, you can count on Isabella and I to get the job done."

"That's my daughter," laughed Clyde.

"Father…I must ask…what is to become of Mother?"

Clyde sighed, and knelt down, resting his haunches on the ground. His voice began to waver. "I…I fear that her lungs and heart have become very weak. The doctor said that her heart has begun to stop working, and her lungs aren't carrying enough oxygen for her to breathe properly. He said…there was something wrong with her blood, but I didn't understand anything he was saying." A single tear dropped onto the dusty, rocky ground. Another soon joined it.

"Oh, Father," whispered Bellamina, blinking back tears. "We'll get through this somehow."

"We have an appointment at the end of this week. It's to…put her down gently."

Bellamina couldn't hold it in. She released the tears that were begging to come out. The drops slid from her tear ducts to down her cheeks, finally meeting her father's tears on the ground. "So she won't be in pain when she goes?"

"Correct. All I pray for is that she understands why we're doing this."

"She'll understand…it's for the best, isn't it?"

Clyde looked toward the house…the house where he and Sue lived for many years, the house where they consummated their marriage, the house where they raised two beautiful fillies…

"Yes, dear…it's for the best."

* * *

AN: you guys. sorry for not updating. there was no wifi in italy. i bought shoes though! They're blue, and they're boots, and they look really cool. plus i turned 15 in August. does anyone here play dragonfable? i'm getting a tablet thingy to draw on soon (because) and i'm going to try ( and fail) to draw stuff. oh,, and i watched the avengers on the plane it was so amazing everytime loki was on i was hnggg.


	8. Chapter 8

Happily Ever Laughter

Chapter 8

* * *

Why was the earth plentiful in rocks? Why not sugar canes? Or cocoa trees? Or berry bushes? Why did there have to be so many rocks?

Pinkie grunted as she carried her last basket of rocks to the eastern barn. She dropped them, cringing at the loud noise they made. She sat down for a moment to catch her breath. She had cleaned out the entire barn before bringing the rocks in. The barn was horribly dusty and dirty. Every square inch of the entire place was coated in muck and grime. It had taken two hours to clear all the dust and wipe down the surfaces with a wet cloth that used to be white but was now almost invisible on the gray floor. Five baskets of rocks were in a line in front of her. Bellamina had sorted them and Isabella had fixed them, and now it was up to Pinkie to clean them, and stack them once again. She wiped the sweat off her brow and walked over to the now clean table. She picked up one of the many clean cloths she brought in from the house, and placed it next to the first basket. She then grabbed the wooden bucket beside her and carried it toward the stacks, careful not to spill a drop of the water that was inside it.

"Oh gosh, this is gonna take forever," moaned Pinkie. "I'm so lonely and bored!" Her lips began to pout as began to wash the rocks. Her eyes drooped and her head slowly fell forward as she lost herself in the repetitive action. It began to get tedious. Rock after rock, she cleaned, wiped, and polished. She was up to her third basket now. "So bored," she whined, sighing loudly. She was reminded of the poor labor ponies she used to watch work in Hoofington. They had to carry heavier loads on their backs, yet they were always so cheerful. When Pinkie was a filly, she had always wondered why they were cheerful and she was not.

Then she remembered. They used to sing work songs!

Pinkie racked her brain, quickly making up a work song on the spot. She opened her mouth, cleared her throat, and prepared herself:

_Sitting here just doing my job_

_A bunch of rocks; oh wow!_

_Clean them and stack them_

_And fix them; don't mix them_

_Or Bellamina will have a cow!_

Pinkie snorted at the last line, giggling loudly. She began singing this verse over and over again, getting louder and louder. During this, she cleaned and stacked the rocks faster than before. The work song really does work! Soon she was finished with all the stacks, and was ready to take a well-deserved break. It had taken the whole morning to finish cleaning everything, and now the sun hung high in the sky, shining down on everything underneath it. It was time for lunch.

Pinkie made her way towards the house, and opened the door to find Bellamina in the kitchen, mixing up a bowl of thin green liquid. "What's for lunch, honey?" asked Pinkie, putting on a colt's voice.

Bellamina rolled her eyes. "Father was considerate enough to go to the market and restock on food. For today's lunch we are having mint and cucumber soup, a refreshing meal for these hot times. Set the table."

Pinkie did as she was told, humming all the way. Bellamina turned around to check up on her.

"P-Pinkamena! Y-you're filthy; and setting the table with those hooves? Were you raised on a farm? Wait…never mind that. Go upstairs and clean up! Honestly!"

"Jeez, don't have a _cow_," Pinkie groaned. She let out a little giggle at her comment.

"You think this is _funny_?" growled Bellamina. "How old are you?!"

"You know, I see your mouth form different words, but all I hear is _'moo moo moo_'," Pinkie yelled as she ran up the stairs and dove into the bathroom. She closed the door and laughed at her witty response, the adrenaline that was being pumped into her brain slowly fading away. She washed her hooves very carefully, and wet her face. A strand of hair dangled in the water, floating and twirling in the semi-dirty pool. It curled into a tight circle. Pinkie moved her head around, watching how the hair was dragged from its position. The way it curled though…almost like how her was when she was being normal. She lifted it out of the water, and it instantly went limp. The pink pony let out a sigh, flicking her hair out of her face.

Back downstairs; the Pies were enjoying (well, three of them were) their mint and cucumber soup. It indeed was a refreshing meal, a delicacy in Saddle Arabia and the United Arab Emareits, but only when prepared properly. _This_ particular pot of soup was not as good as it was supposed to be; the cucumbers were sliced in cubes, the mint wasn't ground up properly, and the soup itself – a light mix of lime juice and cucumber juice – had lumps in it. Yet, the three ponies were gobbling it up as if it were a delicious five-star meal. The only one who hated this, was Pinkie. She shuddered every time a spoonful of the broth passed down her throat. It was a sick, cold feeling, like swallowing slugs, and she couldn't resist making faces whenever she chewed various vegetables swimming in her bowl. "Yeaugh," she mumbled, sticking her tongue out.

"Pinkamena, we do _not_ make those noises or faces at the table, especially when Bellamina was kind enough to make us this wonderful meal. Do you have any idea how hard it was to ensure this was perfect?" snapped Isabella.

"Obviously not a long time," muttered Pinkie, pushing the bowl away from her. "You could, oh, I don't know, actually made sure that the mint was properly crushed? Or, you could have used a whisk instead of a spoon? Just a few things here and there."

Isabella huffed, and stuffed a huge spoonful of mush into her mouth. "This is delicious…really," but even she couldn't stop the cringe as she chewed.

"Whatever. I'm going to take a tray up for Mom," Pinkie said as she prepared an extra bowl.

"Uh, Pinkamena, _I'm_ taking a tray up for Mother," Bellamina said.

"But you're eating. Don't worry, I won't trip on the way or anything," Pinkie said, smiling. She leaned over to pour some soup into a bowl, but suddenly, Clyde's hoof came slamming onto the bowl, flipping it onto the floor, splattering all three fillies with cold slimy soup. "_Bellamina_ is going to take up a bowl for your mother," he snarled quietly.

Pinkie gaped at her 'father'. _How…horrible_, she thought. "F-fine," she stammered, before walking out of the room. She slowly trotted up the stairs, towards her room. She locked the door and sat down on her bed, hugging her pillow. She buried her face into it, breathing in the slightly musty air. No matter how long she left the window open, her room always smelled like dust and despair.

Now that Pinkie thought about it, most of her childhood was dusty. The only days that were crystal clear were those of when she was living with the Cakes. It had been many years ago, the day she ran away…

_A little pink filly stood in the ticket line at the Hoofington train station. She barely reached the counter, so she stood on a small wooden box she found laying on the platform._

"_I'd like a ticket please," she squeaked._

"_To where?" asked the ticket seller, glancing down to look at her._

_The pink filly thought for a second. She stared at the timings board, looking for the next train that was arriving. She followed the timings to the name: Ponyville. "The next train to Ponyville, if you please," she piped up, throwing a bag of bits on the counter. She had been saving them all her life. The stallion took the bag without looking inside, knowing in his heart that this filly was honest. He handed her the ticket, and she smiled at him. It nearly broke his heart. "Thank you sir."_

_On the train, sitting next to a portly mare that decided it was her duty to take care of this little filly._

"_So, sweetie, where are your parents?" she asked, handing the cotton candy colored pony a wrapped daisy sandwich purchased from the snack cart._

"_Um, they don't love me, so I'm running away," the filly replied, giving the older pony a sad look. "I want to start a new life. Away from this horrible place."_

_Arriving at Ponyville. Lost, scared, and helpless…until she saw it._

_Sugar Cube Corner, in all its glory._

_She pushed open the door, and was immediately engulfed in beautiful rich aromas. This was heaven – pure heaven._

"_Well hello there dearie, what can I get 'cha?"_

"_I'd like that pink cupcake," requested the filly, pointing to the small, baby pink treat._

"_Take a seat and I'll get it for you."_

_The foal sat down in one of the booths, marveling at the décor and the various pastries scattered around the shop. The blue mare placed the cake on a small plate and set it in front of the filly. "There ya go. What's your name, dearie?"_

_The filly shifted her eyes to the cupcake in front of her. "Pinkie. Pinkie Pie."_

"_That's a lovely name. Now, where might your parents be?"_

"_I…I ran away from home, actually. My parents don't love me. Not a bit."_

"_Oh my…I'm sure they're very worried about you!"_

"_No. They're not."_

"_Honey buns, are you sure about this?"_

"_Dearie, she ran way from home! She said that her parents don't love her, and she's all alone! How can we just turn away from a poor little girl? Ya know, one day, we're gonna have children."_

"_Don't drag our future children into this!"_

"_Then don't question a mare's choice!"_

"_Fine. Fine! We'll take care of her. For a little while."_

"_Oh, sugar plum! This is going to be wonderful!"_

…The moment Mrs. Cake had told her the good news; Pinkie knew that this was her chance to recreate her background. She told everypony she met that the Cakes were her true parents. Of course, the Cakes were there to set the record straight, but they did treat Pinkie like their own child. They acted like her parents. They played with her, talked with her, laughed with her, and loved her. They were everything she wanted.

Now, all she wanted was just to escape this dreadful place. She _could_ run away again, but how could she leave her mother behind? After what Sue had told Pinkie? It would be terribly rude...especially when she was on her deathbed. So…what could Pinkie do?

And how could she do it when nopony but her mother actually loved her?

* * *

AN: Horrible, horrible writers block. I'm sorry. I'm back! Not that anyone cares. I have big plans for this story. The ending will make you cry though. I'm crying right now NO IM NOT. I'm sorry. I love you all. Give me hugs...and reviews :P After HEL, I'm totally focusing on Another Dimension. 10 more chapters of each part, then rinse and repeat ten million gazillion times. Keep reading this. Do any of you play mweor? I love that game :3 if you play, feel free to add me as a friend (as mouch30) and like, pet my mweors and RP with me. send me messages. pet my mweors. yeah. I LOVE YOU.


	9. Chapter 9

Happily Ever Laughter

Chapter 9

* * *

Clyde didn't bother to go upstairs and comfort the filly that he believed was his daughter. Neither did any of her 'sisters'. When Sue asked for Pinkie, they simply stated that she was feeling very tired and was resting. The day passed sluggishly, as Bellamina and Isabella finished up the farm work. The overturned bowl of soup still lay on the floor, the meal now congealed and smelling. Nopony cleaned it up; why should they? It was Pinkie's fault. _She_ should clean it up.

Yet when dinner fell, the pink pony was not present. Dinner was a simple carrot broth, thin and tasteless. Dirty bowls piled up in the sink, waiting to be washed. When the Pies retired, Pinkie crept down the stairs towards the kitchen. The mint and cucumber soup caused her to gag as she wiped it up with a napkin, throwing the soiled cloth away. After that, she moved on to the dishes, and made sure each bowl and plate sparkled. She found some leftover carrots and cucumbers, and prepared a fresh salad for herself, garnishing her dinner with a few mint leaves. It was tasty - much tastier than whatever her 'family' could concoct. After she had finished, she cleaned up after herself, like a normal pony. The moon was peeking over the edge of the horizon now. Luna did a good job tonight. The ivory light bathed the farm in a silvery, magical glow. The rocks were no longer plain old gray; they were ebony, platinum, diamond. It looked so beautiful, so serene, and so peaceful…

It reminded her of one night in Ponyville, when she was having a late night picnic with her friends. It had taken a lot of coaxing to get Rarity to give up a few hours of beauty sleep for this event, and it turned out to worth it. Sitting under the stars, snacking on moon shaped treats that Pinkie had prepared…it was perfect, a perfect way to spend the night with friends. So perfect…

The memory only depressed Pinkie more, so she turned away from the scene and made her way towards her bedroom, getting ready for bed. She hoped that her dreams would be more colorful than her world.

When morning came, the atmosphere hadn't changed. Yet…it was deadly silent. Pinkie crept down the stairs, surprised not to find Clyde at the kitchen table, chugging down his daily mug of sludge. The sink was untouched; the table was bare, except for a single piece of paper. Funny, to think all her troubles started with a single piece of paper. She walked towards it and bent down to read it:

_Pinkamena,_

_You sisters and I have taken your mother to the doctor's for some tests. She needs a check up. That is all._

_We will be back by sunset. There is a list of chores that need to be done while we are gone. I expect you to be responsible and carry them out._

_Clyde Pie_

Pinkie flipped the page over, revealing another sheet, a list of her chores. Pinkie groaned and began preparing her breakfast – a bowl of some surprisingly still fresh and edible Golden Grains. As she ate, her mind began to wander. Poor Sue…having to suffer…_she's not going to last long_, Pinkie thought.

She wasn't a foal. Pinkie knew the facts of life and death. Everypony dies at some point. It was just sad that some ponies didn't get to enjoy life. They wouldn't get to experience love, success, happiness, a smile…

A smile.

A smile!

That was it! It hit Pinkie like a flowerpot, a stack of hay, an anvil, and a grand piano. Why not throw a party for her mother _so she could smile more_? It was perfect, oh, so perfect! There was no time to waste. Pinkie shoved her breakfast down her throat and read over the list of her responsibilities. First, gather the rocks from the East field and stack in piles of three…easy enough. Pinkie sped out to the fields and began to work. It was time for Operation Smiley Sue, and nothing would stop her. Nothing at all! She would have to work doubly hard if she wanted to plan this party!

It took exactly 34 minutes and 19 seconds to finish that job. Of course, that was because Pinkie was on hyperactive mode. Next on the list…gather the rocks from the piles you have made and move them to the South field.

Oh, come on! Pinkie rolled her eyes. Ugh, her family was so _lame_. She trudged out of the house and continued to carry out her duties. By the time she was finished, sweat was drenching her pink pelt. The sun was reaching its peek. Thank Celestia there was still time left. The party pony took a quick water break, then began reading the next chore: Ensure all tools are in working condition and clean. That would be simple and fast to complete…

…If it wasn't for all the tools being rusty and chipped. Yet Pinkie pushed on; all she needed was some oil and a cloth, and those tools would be (not quite) perfect! She located them in the deep dark corners of the barn and got to work. The pile of dirty tools eventually shrunk down to only one, and soon enough, Pinkie was done. As she recalled, she only had one more job left: cleaning the family house.

And that was a perfect last job, because not only would Pinkie clean, but she would also be decorating! As quick as a certain unicorn would be if there were sales on this season's fashions, Pinkie raced into the house and began to pull out various goodies from her suitcases. Streamers, balloons, a marker and banner, party plates and cups, confetti and glitter, bright tablecloths…everything was being hung and draped and placed and thrown everywhere, turning the orderly gray living room of the Pies household into a wonderful array of colors and festivities. Now all she had to do was prepare the feast and get ready herself. Climbing up the stairs two at a time, Pinkie dug through her suitcases yet again and produced cake batter and tins, sprinkles, boxes of treats and pastries, a giant blueberry pie (how it survived all this time is still a mystery to many), and her special cupcakes. They would be especially for Sue…and nopony else. She lugged them downstairs and artfully arranged them on the tables. There. Now, to take a shower!

The water was warm and alluring, and as much as Pinkie wanted to stay and drift in her bath, letting the bubbles gently caress her legs and melt all the tension and pain in her muscles away, she had a duty to finish. A quick glance out the window indicated that it was almost sunset. It would be dinnertime soon, as well. They would be back any minute. A fluffy towel proved to be her best friend as it dried up every it of water from her coat and hair, leaving them gleaming. Her hair was still smooth and straight, framing one side of her face, yet something in the air was making it stand on end. She hoped it was a good omen.

She trotted downstairs, admiring her handiwork. The banner read '_I love you Mom_' and everything was in place. Heart shaped balloons floating against the ceiling, the confetti cannons was in place and ready to be triggered by the opening door. Pinkie drew back the curtains and gasped. She could make out a small figure on the horizon. They were back!

Pinkie squeaked with excitement, and hid under the table. A nagging feeling told her that her father and sisters wouldn't be too pleased, but it would be worth the scorn and mockery when she put a smile on her dear old mother's face. She hadn't gotten a chance to see her since the soup accident, and to tell you the truth; she had almost forgotten Sue's face. She did recall having a special moment with her mother, however brief it was. Now it was time to get it back.

The door handle jiggled, and the door creaked open, letting pale sunrays into the dark room. The lights flickered on and…_bam_!

"Sur-PRIIISE!" yelled Pinkie, blowing through a party horn. Colorful papers burst from the cannons, showering the ponies with circles and other shapes.

"What in Equestria?" murmured Clyde, staring in horror at his living room. "Pinkamena?"

"I was just thinking, and I decided to throw a party for mom! So, where is she? What did the doctor say?" Pinkie looked over the shoulders of her sisters. "Where is she? Where's mom? Where is she? Where is she? Where is she? _Where is she?_"

Bellamina stepped forward and stared into Pinkie's eyes. "Pinkamena…we…we…" Tears pooled around her eyes, and spilled over the rims. "We had to…to…p-p-put her down."

Pinkie stopped. Her mind stopped. She was pretty sure her heart was stopping as well. "W-what?"

"She was euthanized…quick and painless," spoke Clyde, his voice devoid of emotion, yet his eyes were just as red as the others. "It was the only thing we could do…she was suffering."

Pinkie staggered backward before falling on her rump. It was silent…before the screaming began.

"Why didn't any of you tell me?" shrieked Pinkie, glaring at the ponies. "Why didn't you let me say good-bye to my own _mother_? Why do you hate me so much? Why don't you want me to be a part of this?" She dropped her head while the tears streamed down her face. "Why did you bother asking me to come when all you did was treat me like dirt?" she whispered, her voice cracking.

"Pinkamena, don't start some useless drama now," snapped Isabella, her own face contorted with sadness. "Stop being so selfish and clean up this mess."

"No."

"What? What did you say?"

Pinkie stood up, her cheeks dripping with salty droplets. "I said no. If you want something done, do it by yourself. I finally see what's wrong here. I'm not a part of this family, and I never will be. And so, with this, I bid you farewell."

Pinkie turned and stomped upstairs. She reached her room and threw open the door. The pretty rocks she had collected sat on her bedside table. With a scream, she kicked the table, knocking the rocks off. She whipped around and wiped the picture frames off the shelves, pained sobs wracking her body. She zipped up her bags and strapped them to her back.

Back downstairs, she was greeted with the scene of three strange ponies huddled together, sobbing and sniveling.

"I'm glad you're leaving," snapped Isabella. "Get out and never return."

Pinkie grinned through her tears. "That's exactly what I plan on doing."

The dusty plains of the farm were cold against her hooves. There was a chilling breeze in the air, and the moon was climbing up. There was a single star in the sky, shining brightly above the farm. It looked almost gray…like the coat color of a particular pony.

"Mother…" gasped Pinkie, dropping to her knees. "Oh…_mommy_…I'm so sorry. Please…forgive me."

* * *

AN: If I died, this is what it would be like. No updates. I'm sorry, I deserve a slap on my face. I recently watched The Crystal Empire and I just fell in love with ponies all over again. Cue the shipping of OCs with King Sombra...ugh. I liked his laugh though. I bought Oblivion. Woohoo! I'm so bad at it though. Pinkie is quite OOc here, isn't she? I apologize. I found a new obsession: Amy Lee. I...I...I need her. I love her. I listen to her beautiful voice all day. I'm gonna write a poem about her. I'm gonna make a fictionpress account and write poems about her. Yes I will. Any mistakes here, please point out, I'm very sleepy.


	10. Chapter 10

Happily Ever Laughter

Chapter 10

* * *

"Excuse me, Miss? Your train is here."

Pinkie groaned and stretched her front legs above her head. "Thank you." She stood up and grabbed her bags yet again, preparing herself for the long train ride home. As she made her way to her seat, a familiar feeling settled upon her. It didn't seem like that long ago when she first walked out on her family. Not that they were really her family anymore.

To be honest, she preferred the truth.

Her eyes felt numb as she plopped down onto the plush velvet chair. A slip of paper – the train ticket – fluttered out from behind her ear, where she had kept it for safekeeping. She picked it back up and examined it. Yes…Hoofington's train tickets haven't changed for a decade. She was glad her other ticket would have a friend now.

The train growled and rumbled, crawling on the train tracks before finally speeding up and running. The gentle rocking of the train was putting Pinkie to sleep. She gave the horizon one last look before closing her eyes, a small grin forming on her face. It was time to go home.

"Shh, Rainbow, be quiet!"

"Yeah, well, I _would_ if Rarity here would stop fooling around with my mane! Hey, quit it!"

"But darling, it's a mess! Do you really want Pinkie seeing you like this?"

"Rarity, y'all better zip yer mouth, or else Ah'll fuss wit yer mane mahself!"

"_There is no need to threaten me, Applejack!_"

"Um…I…I think someone's coming."

"…Rarity! Cut it out!"

"_QUIET_!"

The muted clip clopping of hooves was barely audible due to the screams of others. The door of the Sugar Cube Corner was pushed open slowly, bathing Pinkie in comfortable darkness. But…she wasn't alone.

"Who is that? Is that you Pinkie?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Sur-PRIIISE!"

Light flooded the room. A blast was heard, and colorful confetti rained upon the pink pony. A banner reading '_We love you Pinkie_' was hanging above her. The tables were groaning with cakes, pies, cupcakes, tarts, sugar cubes, chilled bottles of sarsaparilla, and various apple pastries. Balloons shaped like stars and hearts and smiley faces flew above Pinkie, and a sheet of paper with a pony missing a tale was pinned to the far wall. Five colorful ponies leapt onto Pinkie, crushing her in a loving bear hug of friendship. Pinkie couldn't believe it…it was too much; too familiar.

"Pinkie? What's wrong? Don't you like it?" asked Twilight, her voice tinged with nervousness. "Oh no, I _knew_ triple-checking the checklist wasn't enough! Note to self, begin quadruple-checking the checklist…"

"I-it's not t-that," sobbed Pinkie, holding on to her friends. "My…m-mother…I threw her a party like t-this one…"

Rarity stepped forward and patted Pinkie's head. "There there, darling. We are all here for you." She drew Pinkie in for another hug.

"A-and now s-she's g-g-g…gone."

Everypony else in the room fell silent, now watching Ponyville's happiest pony break down. Nopony really knew what to say or do, except for her friends.

Pinkie's sobs dwindled down as her friends comforted her. She sniffed once and sat back up, wiping her tears and inspecting the decorations. For a long time, it was deadly quiet. And then…

"Aw, thanks you guys! This is a terrifically wonderful-tastic party! Ooh! Pin the tail on the pony! Can I go first? Huh? Can I? Can I?"

A loud poof was heard, and suddenly, Pinkie's hair turned as curly as it ever was…maybe even curlier! Being surrounded by the ponies she loved brought her back to life.

"Glad to see you're back," said Lightning Flash, nuzzling Pinkie's cheek. "Now go pin that tail on the pony!"

A blindfolded Pinkie staggered around, giggling madly as she tried to locate the tail-less pony. When she finally reached a wall, she slammed the tail into it, and took off her blindfold. "Oops! Looks I blinded that pony," she chortled, swatting the tail that now hung from the pony's eye. Everypony else joined in with the laughter.

The party was going smoothly. Everypony drank and ate the extensive refreshments, danced to the music from the notorious DJ P0N-3, played the party games specifically designed to give everypony a good time, and talked and laughed together…it was perfect.

Pinkie stood alone, sipping from a cup of sarsaparilla, satisfied with the day. Her mind and body were weary, the way you would feel after a really high buzz. The sound of hooves snapped her out of her thoughts.

"We missed you, Pinkie," said Mrs. Cake, smiling at her daughter.

"I missed you too, guys," Pinkie replied, putting down the cup and nuzzling her parents. "I'm just glad to be back. I finally realized…_you_ are my real family."

"Oh, waffle-heart, we were always your real family," chuckled Mr. Cake, putting a hoof around her.

"That's right, pudding cup. We hate seeing you so sad," continued Mrs. Cake. "If there's anything you want, strudel, you just tell us, alright?"

"We'll always be here for you," piped up Mr. Cake.

The trio shared a tender moment together.

"Thank you…_mom, dad_. I appreciate it."

END

* * *

AN: short and sweet chapter. Phew! I cried writing the last two chapters. This story is actually very special to me...Pinkie and I are very alike with our thinking. And now, the moment you have all been waiting for...I am continuing Another Dimension Part 1! And I won't stop until I finish it all! then part 2 and 3 afterwards.

Fun fact: Happily Ever Laughter was originally about Pinkie getting hurt, both physically and emotionally by Rainbow Dash. She was admitted to the hospital and had a concussion and broken legs. The chapters would be about Pinkie's friends trying to cheer her up, but nothing worked. The final chapter would be Rainbow singing another version of Smile Smile Smile to Pinkie, which would bring her back and bla bla bla.


End file.
